


arcade games

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, soft thasmin because people need soft thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: Ryan, Yaz, and the Doctor have some fun at the arcade.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	arcade games

"Ryan, get off your phone, you're worse than Sonya."

Ryan's eyes flick up from his phone for a moment. "What if I'm texting Sonya?" He teases with a smile. "Hi, just wanted to know if you're free on-"

"Oi," Yaz balls up her napkin and throws it at Ryan. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"You brought her up," Ryan simply grins at her. "And I'm only messin' with you," He clarifies as he places his phone on their shared table. "Nah, I was just texting Tibo."

"Is he all right?" Yaz asks as a flash of concern washes across her.

"Yeah," Ryan nods. "He's going to those therapy classes now, and it's helping him and stuff, glad for it."

Yaz smiles at that. She doesn't know Tibo all that much, but if his mental health is getting better, then that's brilliant as far as she's concerned. "How is Graham? He hasn't responded to my texts lately, and that's strange for him."

Ryan waves his hand through the air. "Fifty-fifty," He sighs and settles himself back into his seat. "It's October, you know."

Yaz could facepalm. "I forgot-"

"It's fine," Ryan reassures her. "You have stuff on your plate-"

"Yeah, but," Yaz sighs and shakes her head. "How are you holding up?"

Ryan looks away for a moment. "Okay," He turns back. "I mean it hurts, but I'm kinda used to losing people, I hold it back, for the most part, keep internal as I deal with it."

"And Graham?"

"Well, he wears it on his sleeve," Ryan explains. "I didn't tell you that he went back down to Essex, think he's gone to his mum's grave."

"Alone?"

"Nah, Jack's followed him down there like a lovesick puppy, you know he can't resist it," Ryan snorts with amusement. "He said he'd keep an eye on Graham while he's there."

"Glad that he has Jack around," Yaz nods. "This is nice, by the way, we should do this more often."

"Yeah," Ryan agrees before narrowing his eyes at Yaz. "So, then, what about you and the Doctor?"

"What about us?"

"Well, you and her are travelling together now," He grins. "Alone," Yaz's eyes narrow and she begins balling up another napkin. "Look, before you yeet it at my head again I'm just saying that you and her, you know-"

"What?"

"Have you snogged her yet?"

Yaz throws the napkin, and Ryan bursts out laughing. "Ryan Sinclair," She glares at him. "Fine, I'll get you back," She decides with a wicked grin. "How many times has Graham snogged Jack?" She counters with glee at Ryan's sudden grimace. "They do get along pretty well, and I was wondering when we'd hear wedding-"

"All right, stop, god, that's a low blow, Yasmin Khan, and you know it," Ryan glares at her. "They keep that separate from me."

"Okay, fine, I won't ask about that, which means you don't ask me if I have snogged the-"

"Who did you snog?" The Doctor asks suddenly from behind, and Yaz jumps out of her skin. "That was a rule, Yaz, nobody snog-"

"No one, Doctor," Yaz quickly recovers, heat flushing her face. "I thought you were playing the arcade games?"

"I finished them."

"What?!" Ryan blinks at her. "How do you mean you 'finished them', Doctor?"

"I got the top score on each game," The Doctor shrugs as she flops back down into her vacated seat. "I also got a bunch of these paper tickets things."

Ryan's eye widen. "Where are they?"

"Gave them away," The Doctor grins. "Parents smiled at me when I did it."

"All of them?"

"Ryan," Yaz rolls her eyes at her friend. "It's all rubbish that you don't need-"

"But-"

"You're twenty," Yaz interjects. "You can buy whatever it is you want," She points out. "What the Doctor did was a nice gesture."

The Doctor grins at that. "Thanks, Yaz," She reaches out and takes her hand. "Hey, I could take you both to the Arcades on Mars-"

Ryan looks between them. "Nah, it's fine, Doctor," He gently shakes his head. "Got some stuff with Tibo that I want to do, need to make sure I'm back for it."

"What about Graham?"

"Uh, he's busy," Ryan explains. "With Jack and stuff, you know."

"Oh."

Ryan feels the awkward tension. "But you're welcome to come round whenever, Doctor," He extends the offer to her. "Jack and Graham would love to see you again."

"They would?"

"Of course, you daft alien," Ryan says loud enough to get strange looks from tables nearby. "Come round when he's back from Essex, and he'll slap on a full roast, promise you that."

"Ooooh," The Doctor's eyes light up. "Sunday Roasts around Graham's, love Sunday Roasts around Graham's."

Yaz smiles at the Doctor. "Tea at Yaz's, and Sunday Roast's at Graham's," She squeezes the Time Lord's hand. "Can't beat them, can we?"

The Doctor returns the gesture. "Tea at Yaz's is the best though," She murmurs quietly. "Would pick that any day of the week."

Yaz feels the warmth grow in her chest at that. "Thank you, Doctor," She says as she shuffles closer towards her. "It means a lot."


End file.
